


waking up next to you

by xiyous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, i just think we deserve soft and sappy kageyama u know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24500752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiyous/pseuds/xiyous
Summary: But there was something about seeing his boyfriend like this - asleep intheirbed intheirapartment. Even though they had already been living together for a month, waking up next to Hinata still made Kageyama’s heart beat a little faster every time.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 26
Kudos: 425
Collections: Kagehina





	waking up next to you

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i've had my ao3 account for a while but i was always too nervous to post anything haha. i really wanted to get back into writing though and i recently got into hq so i wrote this kinda as practice. literally just some self indulgent domestic kagehina. i hope you enjoy and please feel free to leave comments!

It’s not like he hadn't seen Hinata asleep before. Kageyama didn’t even have enough fingers to count how many times the other boy had dozed off on his shoulder in high school, whether it was on the bus after a match or at one of their attempted study sessions. It wasn’t even the first time they had shared a bed, the futon at their sleepovers being long forgotten.

But there was something about seeing his boyfriend like this - asleep in _their_ bed in _their_ apartment. Even though they had already been living together for a month, waking up next to Hinata still made Kageyama’s heart beat a little faster each time. 

Hinata’s far from a graceful sleeper. He flails his limbs around with his mouth slightly open, the occasional line of drool trailing down, and he often wakes up with the blankets tangled around his legs. But then there are times like this where his boyfriend’s seemed to calm down, the only movement coming from him being the slow rise and fall of his chest. Kageyama savours the peaceful moments like this, sitting up slightly and resting his weight on his arm as he admires his boyfriend. Maybe he wouldn’t mind waking up this way for the rest of his life.

(Damn Hinata, turning him all domestic.)

There’s a bit of sunlight peaking through the curtains and his boyfriend’s orange hair looks as vibrant as ever in the warm glow. Out of habit, Kageyama reaches out to gently run his hand through it. It’s a little longer than how he knows Hinata likes it - their busy schedules making it hard to get around to small chores like haircuts - but Kageyama thinks it looks good on him. 

(“ _You’d say anything looks good on me,_ ” Hinata calls him out one time. He’s not wrong.)

His hand starts to subconsciously trail down his boyfriend's scalp until he feels warm skin under his fingertips. Hinata’s cheeks are rosy, probably from all the flailing he does in his sleep, and Kageyama can’t help but cup one of them in his palm. 

Physical affection was never something Kageyama was good at, yet it all felt natural when it came to Hinata. He still remembers the utter shock on the team’s faces the first time he pressed a kiss to his boyfriend’s forehead during practice. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that he was even worse at words, but the little touches between them was like his way of reassuring him that he was _here_. Hinata’s told him time and time again that he doesn’t need reassurance, that he _trusts_ him, but Kageyama likes to give it to him anyways. 

It’s nearing 10AM now and Kageyama knows how much Hinata doesn’t like waking up too late, but he can’t bring himself to wake up the other boy when he looked so peaceful. 

(Or maybe he was selfish and just wanted a few more minutes to admire his boyfriend.)

Kageyama traces the bridge of Hinata's nose, feeling the short puffs of breath on his palm. He then drags a finger lower, just barely grazing his lips. They’re pink and soft and _cute_ and he hates how much he wants to kiss them right now. 

Maybe he could. _Waking your boyfriend up with a kiss - that’s romantic, right?_

Kageyama starts to lean forward, but suddenly stops a few inches from the other boy’s face. He’s hesitating, maybe because it sounded a lot cooler in his head but now that he’s actually doing it he’s feeling embarrassed. His arm is cramping from the awkward angle he’s stopped at but he can’t seem to bring himself to move. What if it’s not as graceful as he imagines it? What if he accidentally bumps into his nose? What if his arm gives out and h-

“So are you going to kiss me or what?”

Big brown eyes are suddenly staring back at him and Kageyama jolts back so quickly that his head hits the headboard.

“D-dumbass! You scared me!” Kageyama stutters out as he rubs the back of his head. He can feel his cheeks getting flushed and god, Hinata turning to hide his giggles into his pillow isn’t helping.

“I’m the dumbass? You were the one getting all bold touching my face like that yet you couldn’t even kiss me!” Hinata says, and it takes Kageyama a few seconds to realize what he’s getting at. 

“Were you awake this whole time?”

“Hmm, maybe.” Hinata's smirking at him, clearly pleased with himself. Kageyama goes to hide his face in his hands, groaning when he hears the other boy laughing beside him. 

“I wanted to see what you’d do next! When did you get so soft, Bakageyama?” He can tell his boyfriend is teasing him now and Kageyama starts to think that jumping out the window from embarrassment is sounding pretty nice.

“Just pretend that didn’t happen! I’m going to make breakfast,” Kageyama grumbles as he lifts his head and moves to get out of bed, but he suddenly feels warm arms around his torso before he can.

“No! You haven’t kissed me yet!”

“Maybe I don’t want to kiss you after you let me embarrass myself like that.”

Hinata is suddenly pushing him back against the pillows and moves to sit on his lap. Kageyama knows exactly what’s coming next. He tries to turn his face as if he’s not looking in Hinata's direction but out of the corner of his eye, he sees _it_. 

After spending years together, his boyfriend’s seemed to figure out that he can have anything his way as long as he flashes Kageyama his signature pout. Every time he tries to put on a passive face, but his lips always eventually slip into a small smile without fail. 

Kageyama lets himself crack, catching his boyfriend by surprise as he cups his face in between his hands. Hinata’s pout disappears, his eyes and nose crinkling as he starts to grin and Kageyama hates to admit how in _love_ he is.

He finally does what he wanted to do earlier, leaning forward and pressing his lips lightly against Hinata’s. He can feel his boyfriend reaching up to cover the hands on both sides of his face with his own, pressing into Kageyama’s palms. 

Hinata’s lips are soft and warm. He’s probably kissed them hundreds (maybe thousands) of times by now, but each time still makes him want to melt. They kiss gently, nothing too intense. They’ve learned from experience not to do too much before brushing their teeth, but Kageyama knows Hinata likes the quiet, tender moments like this anyways.

When they finally part their lips, Kageyama feels warmer than before. He lets go of Hinata’s face and moves his arms to wrap around the other boy's torso, leaning forward again to bury his face into his neck. 

“You look cute when you’re sleeping,” he mumbles with his face still hidden. 

“And you’re disgustingly sappy in the morning, you know that?”

Kageyama only nuzzles his face further into the crook of Hinata’s neck. “You love it,” he says quietly and he can feel a hand threading into his hair as the other boy’s soft laughter tickles the shell of his ear.

“Yeah, I do."


End file.
